


Oh Captain my Captain - Cyberpunk 2077

by bh336



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Backstory, Bisexual Johnny Silverhand, Blood and Injury, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Crossover Pairings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Injury Recovery, Johnny Silverhand Has a Body, Johnny Silverhand's Metal Arm, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Memories, Military, Military Backstory, Military Ranks, Military Training, Military Uniforms, Minor Original Character(s), Near Death, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Johnny Silverhand, johnny silverhands memorys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh336/pseuds/bh336
Summary: I got this idea thanks to twitter.V start's experiencing a memory of Johnny's past during the years he was in the military, little does he know that he's about to find out why the name Samurai is so special to Johnny, and why the man despises corpos. And damn. Johnny just can't seem to stay out of trouble.Caution - this fic will not be updated as often as my other ones, mentions of war and a lot of injuries. Slow plot as well.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Robert John Linder
Kudos: 2





	Oh Captain my Captain - Cyberpunk 2077

_V didn't know what had happened, one minute he was asleep in his bed, the next he was in the chip with Johnny, the man giving him a dreaded look. "Hey... Johnny?" he reached out and everything went silent. "You always wanted to know why I call you Samurai... don't you?" The rocker asked, a small smile on his face. The engram glitched and Johnny seemed to be a lot younger, hair shorter, a few tattoos missing. V reached out and gently touched the man's missing arm, the metal arm had changed to a flesh one, when the engram glitched V swore Johnny became covered in blood, the arm ripped and tore apart, the flesh embedded with metal and bones broken apart, from the shoulder down. It looked like he'd been through a blender. "Y-yeah.. sometimes I wonder about it" He sighed and felt Johnny put his hand on the flesh arm completely. "I used to have a tattoo of my dog on my underarm here. V watched the engram flicker, meeting Johnny's gaze. The rockers face was cleanly shaven, splattered with blood, even though he was smiling the rocker had a shattered look in his eyes. "Oh? That's cool" he gently ran his hands to Johnny's hand making him flinch the rocker was clearly uncomfortable with his flesh arm being seen. "What happened to you Johnny? How'd you lose your arm?" he watched Johnny start pacing.. as if he couldn't decide to tell him. "V... I want you to see something... you can't talk to anyone about this okay? Not Rogue.. not Misty. No one. Not even Ker" the merc nodded. What happened that was so bad not even Rogue or Kerry knew. "Johnny.. Hey. You still look pretty cool without the silverarm and you look cool with it" the rocker shot him an ashamed look. "I... killed them. I was dumb. Cocky. Selfish-" He started listing words, throwing harmful words and hate to himself till he was crying. "Johnny. I'm so sorry" V hugged him tightly, and the man started humming a new song. "What's that? It sound pretty"_  
  
_"My captain sang it to us."_  
_"Captain?" he asked softly. Hugging the rocker tightly as the engram flickered more, a sound of pain rising from Johnny's throat. "Mhm his name was-"_

* * *

  
  
"Mornin' captain." Robert saluted respectively as the his superior officer, Captain Cliff Unger. Veteran, man had multiple awards and badges, Considered a legend among the military. And yet, he refused to become a higher rank. Choosing to stick being Captain... had a high security clearance and more command then most higher ups. It was an honor to serve with the man, even though Robert hated to be here. They were going to train one on one today; The rest of his squad were taking a few exams. Robert was more advanced then them so he was allowed to skip. "Were are your dog tags Soldier?" He stiffened as the man looked him up and down. "Under my shirt sir" he sighed when Cliff chuckled, pulling the chain up out of his uniform. "Wear those with Pride. Meet me at the mats in 10"   
  
Robert scrambled to get ready, per protocol he took a quick inventory of his medication he was forced to take, Experimental shit from a drug company that was supposed to reduce anxiety and tiredness. It was a harsh reality newbies didn't understand till they were here for a year. Ever since this company called Arasaka showed up several months ago they had been forced to be experiments.. lab rats for experimental cyber-ware and drugs, used as profit. Robert felt the effects almost instantly, increased stamina, less guilt and restraint. It made him sick multiple times but now he felt good. Maybe it wasn't so bad.   
  


Jogging towards one of the gym's he could hear Cliff humming, the song was beautiful. Apparently he had sang it to his son a lot before the kid's mother passed away and the grandmother took custody. He sent letters often and showed the unit pictures that made them all smile. Cliff was a gentle soul, never hurt anyone unless provoked.   
"Captain!" he smiled and waved. The man finished off his cigarette, patting Robert's shoulder tenderly. The man was like the father they needed. Rough but caring. "Get into stance." he nodded getting into a fighting stance on the mat. "Good Stance, a little to relaxed." Cliff chuckled and knocked him off his feet instantly. "Be confident in yourself Robbie" He winced at the nickname. "you okay?" A hand reached out to him and helped him on his feet. "  
"My... dad called me that. Before he went away" Robert got into a stance, feet slightly apart. "Hm.. my apologies. Let's practice blocking." The man pulled out a wooden baton making his eyes go wide. "It's alright, just training kid." he nodded, poorly blocking a hit aimed for his chest. "Block with your arms, not your body" Robert sighed, blocking a few more hits. "Easy enough don't you think soldier?" he nodded, hearing a few generals enter the training room. His whole unit had memorized footsteps, knew who was who. They all knew Cliff was more strict when the generals were present as well...  
  
"Keep that stance and you're going to get hit here" A perfectly timed hit to his abdomen had him gasping for air. "Up. Now!" he got into a better stance, arms ready to block. There would definitely be bruises later. "Left, down, right!" Robert knew the mans orders were meant to distract him, perfectly blocking the next several attacks. "Ahem. Captain Unger" Robert stood respectively at attention. Arms to his side ready for orders. "Your dismissed soldier. Go get a drink" He muttered a thank you and walked off. Returning to see his squad smirking slightly. "What?" he cursed seeing that they were getting ready to get taser training... and he was the guinea pig.. "Taser training. As discussed with your captain we will be instructing your squad on how to appropriately use and fire a taser."   
  
Robert approached the mat, arms behind his back bent slightly. Cliff linked arms on his left side.. great his dominant arm.. the strong one.. fuck, the man put his second hand on his chest. One of the lieutenants; Ranger linked arms on the other side, Robert was already trained for this so he rocked on his heels waiting for the instructions to be over. "Once you pull the trigger remember to keep it trained on the target, Between the shoulder blades, and upper back are perfect targets." Robert was waiting... eyes closed and teeth clenches, it would hurt he knew that much. "Once you tase him, the Captain and Lieutenant will lower him to the mat, to avoid injury." After several long minutes the instructor stepped out of the way, putting a rubber piece in Roberts mouth. "No hard feelin's alright?" Jay, a special in tech and the jokester of the group laughed and got ready to shoot.   
That's when Cliff started singing... like always the man had a way of making people comfortable. Guess he could tell how tense Robert was.   
  
**"See the sunset.... the day is ending..."** Robert bit down on the rubber piece hard, swallowing his scream as the prongs went right into his left ass cheek. "Easy, easy, Deep breaths" Ranger held him to the floor as he tried to escape their grip, he bit through the rubber biting his tongue as the electricity flowed through his body. "Wow.. can I do that again!" He spit out the rubber. "YOU SHOT MY ASS" The room burst into laughter. "Alright, let's take the prongs out kiddo" He cried out when Cliff took the taser prongs out of his skin. "Damn.. It's deep" he laughed and stood back up, helping Robert to his feet.. "I hate all of you. Aim better assholes..."   
  
_Now... when he was younger Johnny never put the pieces together, he was young and ignorant to the shit he went through. But now that he was older, now that V was seeing these horrid memories with him again. He realized, it was against regulations for him to have been tased by his whole squad. They were **testing** him.. trying to give him a heart attack or worse. He was just another **lab rat** for them.   
_  
"Robert. Mind your fucking business!" The 18 year old was shoved into a locker, his brain mushed like scrambled eggs as he stumbled to the infirmary. "Captain!" the other soldier... Johnny forgot his name... asshole.. Saluted as Cliff picked Robert up, slinging him over his shoulder and jogging to the infirmary.   
"Linder? This is what? The 5th time this month?" He coughed and reached for the trashcan, the drugs weren't agreeing with him, he coughed up a lot of blood. "I need a blood transfusion.. and-" Robert couldn't hear anything over the sound of a saw... it lasted for several minutes. "Infection is cleared up.. how are you feeling?" He saw Cliff standing above him, hand running through his hair affectionately. His body was numb.. "Whaaa.. infec" He was laying on his stomach... which was very odd. "Taser infection... from a few days ago." He started humming, taking out a tablet with a picture of his ass. "Uhhhh..." He stared for a few seconds then realized there was a huge hole in his left cheek. "Oh"   
"Mhm. Watched the whole fucking thing.... turns out they left a prong in ya..." He rolled his eyes confused. "Your gonna have an odd scar but now you can walk!" He turned as far as his could and several of his squad members were just... poking the muscle. "HEY" They laughed and ran off.   
  
Robert was back on his feet within a few days. The wound healing quickly as if it weren't even there. But he wouldn't be back on them for long.   
  
"Yoo Rob! Come on. The engineers are waiting for us!" A member of a different unit a good friend from Texas named Eugene, slapped his shoulder and ushered him to hurry up with his gear. Finally lacing up his combat boots he rushed outside, it was chilly today but he didn't pay the weather any attention, they ran around the open area of the base till they got to the garage near the outskirts of the base, it was a bout half an hour away from most of the camps and building it was put here on purpose so someone couldn't easily steal rides. "Now, listen closely since some of you newbies don't know how to change bolt's i'll tell ya" Robert sat on the top of the tank, just chilling as one of his comrades crawled partially under the tank to mess around with the tracks to show a new group how to operate and maintain the maintenance of a tank. Since his squad had been here the longest they were given odd jobs and little things to keep them busy in case Cliff was in a meeting or busy.   
"Uh oh... Hey Mason?" A much older engineer looked up from his spot at a different truck walking over. "hm? What's the issue?" He got on a knee and Robert was practically thrown off the tank as one of the side wells broke causing the tank to crush several more of the wheels which was supporting it up. "What the fuck?" he got up and rushed to help. "Help me lift this thing before he's crushed!" Robert ushered the younger boys away from the tank, ordering them to find their commanding officers. "Alright, you okay down there Eugene?" Mason asked putting on a pair of gloves, telling him where to stand. "Lift here, use your knees bend the arms." Robert nodded hearing a muffled. "My fingers jammed, ribs are cracked!" thankfully these tanks were raised a lot off the ground for demonstration purposes, hell they weren't even fully put together just broken up so it was easy to show off the parts, so the man wasn't fully crushed. "Ready? Lift!" Using all the strength he could they both lifted the side of the tank up, surprisingly it was more heavy then he thought it would be. "Fuck! Can you crawl out?" They looked down and saw blood gushing out of the man. "What the fuck happened!" A commanding officer rushed over and tried assessing the situation. "Hes' passed out.... get him out, bring medics" The commander radioed for a medic and started trying to remove Eugene from under the wheels. Robert thought his arms would break from the weight of it. "Medic if we don't get him out now they'll drop the tank killing him!" The commander was arguing with the field medic, it was taking forever for the rest of the crew to get here. "This hunk of metal was sent for crushing! The axle broke and is impaling his abdomen. I Cannot remove him or it will make him bleed out! We just have to wait for the medical team."   
  
"Hey dumb-asses hurry up before we drop this thing." The commander walked over and assisted them in holding the tank up, the jack wouldn't do shit now so they were on their own.   
"Medical team's here whats the situation?" The field medic started explaining and Robert lost his grip almost causing them to drop the whole thing, when his hand slipped off he caught it with his forearm, hurt like hell but he managed to grab ahold of it again. They started moving him out from under the tank, blood pouring everywhere. "Okay he's out, secured. Put it down slowly" Mason started slowly lowering it when another part broke, making him jump back, leaving Robert to be the only one holding it up. "Fuck! Look out!" his arms gave out and the tank fell onto his feet crushing them. When the dust thrown into the air by the tank cleared Mason was pouring water onto his face. "Wake up kid." he coughed and tried to get up. "Easy, your leg is stuck under the tracks, got a group coming with a lift to get it off 'ya" Why hadn't they already brought it? Where the fuck was everyone else?  
"I'm gonna be sick" he groaned, the muscles in his arms were on fire so much so that he hardly felt the pain in his ankle. "Easy... It isn't to bad." It seemed like a million years had passed before they managed to take him to the infirmary, for intimidate surgery. 

* * *

It took several months of physical therapy and being a couch potato for Robert to be able to go back to the base, a note from the medic allowed him to take several more days off with crutches. "You ready to start walking on your own kiddo?" Robert wasn't allowed in the barracks since he was recently admitted into a 'Special forces' program, run by a man who was more strict then any person he'd met. Instead he had been staying in a tent with Cliff, which he didn't mind. "Y-yeah.. gotta change bandage first" Robert hated every moment of this. Having to lay down on a cot, prop his leg up on a table as Cliff tenderly removing the brace and bandages on his foot. "It seems to be healing nicely." He muttered, biting his lip hard when the man wrapped his foot again. Pressing his fingers against surgical scars. He could walk but he was left with a permanent delay in the nerves.   
Once he finished Cliff helped him fix his uniform. Every unit was assigned different dress codes, given the fact that they were all being trained for different specialties. In order to show his status as a long term soldier having at least 2 years of experience at the base while others hadn't since he joined at 15; The gear was surprisingly comfortable unlike normal combats, a vest and set of harnesses, during cold weather he wore the normal military jacket but otherwise he didn't (Same went with several others but he was less likely to be dress coded for it). There was a blue cross patch on his shoulder symbolizing he was in the Special forces's program among with several other things. Their unit was trained to be a ghost squad so to speak. Quiet and ready for anything. During the first few months they mostly did endurance tests, trained to withstand any kind of terrain or torture; then during the first year they went under a different commander as Cliff went on leave for his wife. They'd been here for almost 5 years including basic training. 

They went out to the endurance equipment. Cliff taking off his combat vest and assisting Robert with his. "Alright, you're record is less then 8 minutes. Let's see how far you can get." Cliff gave him a smile and took his crutches. "O-okay" he limped towards the equipment the injury hurting with every step, he took a slow lap around the track. A member of his unit a smart kid nicknamed Kyle walked with him. "Hear the news?" the kid asked, arms crossed as they walked. "What news?" he stumbled getting a worried look from Kyle. "One of us is getting sent to be a dog handler" Robert jumped, the thought of being a dog handler was actually cool. "Really? Any idea who it is?" he shook his head. "Cliff told us it was someone in a different unit but I think the old man was lyin'" He nodded picking up his pace. "Boys come here!" Cliff yelled and Kyle ran off, crossing ton's of equipment over the tack. "Fuck.." he forced himself into a jog and panted, accepting his crutches from the older man when he got to the group.   
"Injured soldiers should be sent home" A first lieutenant that Robert hadn't seen before glared at him, seemingly trying to access his worth. "He is a valuable member of our unit. I'm guessing you have not read over the files?" Cliff stepped infront of him, getting a few snickers from the others. No one got away with bad mouthing his team.   
The lieutenant scoffed and paced back and forth. Starting to bark information at them. "Stand upright soldier!" A Sergeant kicked at his bad ankle making him hiss in pain.   
"Sir, I mean no disrespect but as you can clearly see, I'm in crutches, and If you read my file you'd know I suffered an injury to my left ankle. I have a permanent delay in the use of it" The sergeant knocked his feet out from under him, getting a noise of annoyance from his captain. "Was that an attitude soldier?" A baton rested on the small of his back. "No sir! I was just stating the obvious" Robert got to his feet, leaning on one of the medics. "Sergeant that was completely uncalled for. I will have you removed from this base if you continue to treat these fine soldiers as nothing but trash" The base doctor threatened feeling his ankle for injury, giving him a shot of something for the pain. "I will do as I damn please. These are my soldiers!" Cliff was about to toss his 2 cents in when a man jumped in. "That's enough. I think these men could use a break don't you?" Robert felt his foot go partially numb. "No. I think i'd like to see them in action...." The sergeant started saying other things then Cliff got angry starting to raise his voice which caused all of the unit to try to make themselves as small as possible, an angry Cliff was bad news for all of them.  
  
"If they can't handle a little pressure then they shouldn't be out of basic training." Robert being the little shit he was tripped the man with his crutch as he walked by.   
"LINDER, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH" he was unfazed by the yelling. "Maybe I do sir. Gotta problem with that?" The older man glared and smirked. "Drop and give me 50" he didn't move, dropping the crutch and crossing his arms. He would get his ass beat by Cliff later but it was worth it.   
"Do you have a hearing problem soldier?!" the Sergeant got up in his face. "No. Sir-"   
"They say your the fastest on the course... tell me soldier. Is that true?" He nodded, meeting the mans glare with his own. "Show us." He shrugged his shoulders. "Do it. You think you're all high and mighty." He glanced over at his captain, a look of confidence all over his face, the man gave him a nod. "Yes sir" he tied his hair up and walked in the direction of the course, Cliff grabbed his arm whispering. "Take it easy, He's here to cause tensions and test units. You're the prime example" He nodded limping slightly as he stood infront of the track. "10 minutes Linder"   
  
Robert jogged for a good 3 minutes, jumping over obstacles and climbing over a wall before he saw something on the trail. Instantly he reached for his gun only to realize he'd left it with Cliff. "Fuck" he jumped behind a set of stacked tires. "Captain. Is anyone currently on the track?" He whispered, sliding a ear-piece into his ear. "No? Why... What do you see?" he heard footsteps and cursed. "Enemy's. Two of them." he searched his pockets for a weapon, only having his knives. "Shit. I'm taking a small task force in your direction, another unit is going around to box them in. Tr-" He was put into a choke hold, a gun to his head.   
"Do. Not speak" He was patted down and his dog tags were ripped off, shoved into his mouth causing him to choke. They dragged him to a jeep and stripped him of his harnesses. "Not very resourceful for a US military member not to have a weapon" The man put a gash in his shoulder and they started driving towards an opening in the woods. The chain in his mouth was making him gag constantly, his shoulder dripping blood down his shirt, the two attackers binded him to the back of the jeep, dangerously close to falling. "Fuck, we got two on our left."  
"Hey Robert... how's it hanging?" A techie's voice appeared on the coms. He managed to spit out his tags and mutter "Great... Fall back, they gotta have a base. I'll radio in 10"   
  
Surprisingly they listened. Within half an hour they parked in a large open area, a lot of small tents set up around a much bigger tent. "Gotta prisoner!" Someone lifted him up, dragging him to the bigger tent and laying him on a table. The tent was filled with medical equipment.   
"Linder! Welcome to our little hide out" A doctor started patting him down, jerking his ankle brace off and messing with the stitches. "my my my... what has happened here?" the man asked and he jerked his foot away only for his leg to be strapped down. "If you behave, no real harm will take place.. however if you do not then I will be forced to harm" the doctor started opening up the wound making him yell. "Do me a favor and take those tags out of his mouth before he throws up on my table" One of his kidnappers dislocated his jaw, forcefully pulling the tags out of his mouth. "It would be wise to remain still. I think I have it from here boys" the others left, leaving him alone with the doctor. "What are you going to do to me?" Robert asked looking around the tent. "Oh.. nothing" The doctor starting cutting his shirt off. "Are ya gonna assault me?"   
"Heavens no! I may be your enemy but we have rules you know?" The man laughed and pressed against his chest, kneading his muscles till he was putty on the table. "Ughhhhh"   
"Now that you are comfortable. I will be taking a sample!" The doctor grabbed a needle and scalpel. "W-what!?" He struggled as his head was strapped down, using an instrument to hold his eye open. "Brain medication!. It is a necessary" The man dug the scalpel into the side of his eye, shoving the needle into his head. "This is similar to a lobotomy. However it shall hopefully not have any negative responses. It's a new treatment for illness!" The doctor's shaky hands made the needle shake, he really wanted to sneeze but forced himself not to. Whatever the doctor was giving him it made him feel as if his body was floating.   
  
Before he knew it, he was gasping for air. "Come on kid." He went back to floating... every few minutes he could breathe. "Damn it! Robert! Boost now!" His heart fluttered, beating slowly.   
"There we go! There we go _Samurai!_ " Robert opened his eyes to see Cliff grinning at him, a red veil made it hard to see out of his right eye. "Let's get you up" It was very cold. The trip to the medical helicopter was hell, his body sluggish and numb. "Come on" he hardly remembered the ride back, a medic shinning a light in his eye was the only thing that reminded him he was alive. "Easy... you might have a concussion. Tell me, who are you?" She asked softly. "Robert. Linder" he muttered, his body felt like jello.  
"Good job, squeeze this ball for me while I grab something." he stared at his hands, slowly squeezing a stress ball with his left hand. Cliff was leaning against the wall, studying him concerned about the teens well-being.  
"I need you to tell me when you feel pain" She pressed a sharp plastic took into a spot on his chest, she started pressing as hard as she could without drawing blood. "He's in shock. Can you lay down for me Rob?" Cliff walked him to a cot, helping him lay down, keeping his head elevated on a pillow. "Your really strong _Samurai"_ He smiled messing with his hair and face while the nurse checked him for major injuries. The man occasionally booped his nose which made him burst into giggles. "Giving him some insulin it might help him calm down." she went back to work and Cliff continued distracting him, a hand slid down his thigh and he jumped up  
"Easy, calm down. I'm just touching your thigh to give you the shot" She held her hands up defenselessly. _"Samurai_ , relax" Cliff pushed him back into the bed, a kiss pressed against his temple. _"Samurai?_ " he said softly, confused by the sudden nickname, "Well, your a warrior Robert. Most of the soldiers have nicknames, thought i'd give you one for yourself" He listened to the man ramble, eventually his body felt normal again. "Thank you.. that name makes me feel happy" he sighed when the man kissed his forehead. "Get some rest.. and Don't worry. I will be here when you wake up" 

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this fanfic was purely for fun. I do plan to update it soon maybe in a week or so. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudo.


End file.
